This invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in the extrusion of power filled containers.
In the normal extrusion of billets, such as powder filled containers, tail pipe effects and parabolic noses occur in the extruded products. In these systems, the nose portion and tail portion of the extruded product are discarded. In billets, where the material used is a high cost item, it is desirable to provide a system which will provide a greater yield from the extruded product.